The Stepfather (2009) in Shadow Style
The Stepfather is a 2009 remake of the 1987 thriller film of the same name. The film was directed by Nelson McCormick and stars with Shadow the Hedgehog as Grady Edwards, Maria the Hedgehog as Susan Harding and more. The original was directed by Joseph Ruben and shot from a script by Donald Westlake. The films are loosely based on the crimes of John List. Plot The film opens as Grady Edwards (Shadow) transforms himself in a bathroom. He shaves off his beard, dyes his hair and takes out his brown contact lenses. He goes downstairs with his luggage and fixes himself peanut butter toast and coffee. As he leaves the house, the camera reveals the bodies of his wife and her three children. Susan Harding (Maria) was shopping in a grocery store with her youngest children when she meets Grady who introduces himself as David Harris, a man who lost his wife and daughter in a car accident. He charms her and six months later, they're engaged to be married. Susan's eldest son, Michael (Knuckles) returns home from military school and was wary of the situation. David invites him down to the basement where he has installed locked cabinets, and tries to befriend Michael over tequila shots. Michael's suspicions start when David uses the wrong name when mentioning his deceased daughter. After Susan says that an elderly neighbor warned her that America's Most Wanted ran a profile on a serial killer that looked like David, David sneaks into the woman's house and throws her down her basement stairs. Susan's ex-husband, Jay (Sonic) confronts David angrily about laying hands on his younger son, Sean (Tails) after David grabbed the boy roughly for failing to turn down the volume on his video game. He warns Susan that she knows nothing about David. Doubts about David mount further when he quits his job working as a real estate agent for Susan's sister, Jackie (Amy Rose) to avoid giving a photo ID and other identifiers. Later, Jay confronts David about an apparent lie about his college history. David clubs him with a vase and suffocates him with a plastic bag. He sends Michael a text with Jay's phone saying that David checked out okay. When the neighbor woman's body is discovered two weeks later, David tells the family. Michael is alarmed because he overheard David being told by the postman, who gave less detail than David. While Michael's girlfriend, Kelly (Rouge) tries to get him to focus on college applications, he grows more obsessed with the contradictions in David's stories. Kelly tries to grab his attention by saying that she's having sex with another guy. Michael, who's obsessed with David's stories, doesn't pay attention and Kelly leaves. The situation comes to a head when David intercepts an email from Jackie about hiring an investigator. He goes to Jackie's house and drowns her in her pool. Determined to discover what was in the locked cabinets, Michael breaks into the basement as Kelly keeps a lookout. In the basement, Michael eventually discovers his dad's body in the freezer. David knocks out Kelly and traps Michael in the basement. The commotion awakens Susan and he berates her parenting skills and shouts that he thought she could be "Mrs. Grady Edwards". On Susan's stunned reaction, David grimaces and asks, "Who am I here?" Susan tries to flee to the bathroom. David, trying to break in, kicks the door and shatters the mirror behind it. Susan picks up a sharp piece of glass and hides it behind her. When David breaks in, Susan stabs the glass piece into David's neck, supposedly killing him. Michael escapes from the basement and finds Kelly. They find Susan in the hallway across from the bathroom, thinking David is dead. Then, David approaches from behind and blocks the stairs, chases all of them into the attic where he and Michael fight, eventually falling onto the roof and then falling off the edge of the roof to the ground where they both lie unconscious. When Michael wakes up, he finds out that he had been in a coma for just over a month. Then, he learns that David is still alive. He fled the scene before the police arrived. The end scene shows David who has again changed his name to Chris Ames. He's working at a hardware store when he meets a woman (Cosmo) who was shopping with her two sons. Cast Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic X).jpg|Shadow as Grady Edwards /David Harris /Chris Ames|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Maria the Hedgehog.jpeg|Maria as Susan Kerns Harding|link=Maria the Hedgehog Knuckles fighting.jpg|Knuckles as Michael Harding|link=Knuckles the Echidna Rouge the Bat.jpeg|Rouge the Bat as Kelly Porter|link=Rouge the Bat Amy was surprise!.jpg|Amy Rose as Jackie Kerns (Susan's sister)|link=Amy Rose Sonic_was_thinking.jpg|Sonic as Jay M. Harding|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Tails .jpg|Tails as Sean Harding|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Cream laughing.jpg|Cream as Beth Harding|link=Cream the Rabbit Cosmo smiled.jpg|Cosmo as Julie King|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Category:Shadow Style Movies Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Horror Movies